


love scars

by peachykpop



Series: Kpop drabbles often named after songs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, jaehyun is in the mafia with other nct members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykpop/pseuds/peachykpop
Summary: Taeyong misses Jaehyun.Jaehyun comes home with a new scar every night. and it hurts Taeyong more than it hurts Jaehyun.Jae will do anything to make sure no one will hurt him, and he will do anything to make him happy.





	love scars

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! Hope you enjoy my angst with a happy ending oneshot. a warning, there is mentions of death and violence.  
> just wanted to clarify, I made chenle younger, he’s 13 in this fic.

 

The rain falls outside of Taeyong and Jaehyun’s shared studio apartment as Taeyong lets his eyes well with tears, at this point he doesn’t even know what triggered him to cry. The rain continued to pour, matching Taeyong’s emotional state, it was almost like he was in some depressing part of a movie.

_How cliche._

Some lousy, romantic Kdrama is playing in the background, Taeyong had put it on every night to distract him from the fact that Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to see him as early as he used to. His mind starts to wander, thinking of his beloved boyfriend.

He recalls the first time they met. Taeyong had met him through his work at the hospital. He’ll never forget the night Jaehyun brought in the injured boy, clutching onto life from a bullet wound, 

Jaehyun had waited there all night for the boy, Taeyong lingered, watching him. 

“What’s his name?”

“Zhong Chenle.”

The brown haired man replied shakily, Taeyong brushed his fingers against his back, very slightly, to give him reassurance.

”He’ll be ok.”

That was all they spoke that night, but Jaehyun always came back at the same time of night for a week.

The Chinese boy, who Taeyong has now learned was an orphan but was taken in by Jaehyun and several others who weren’t mentioned besides paperwork, was hanging on by a thread of life. The kid had determination. Taeyong often came to talk to him, comfort him, and ask him about the mysterious man, Jaehyun, anything to distract the boy. He had felt almost like a parent to the kid at times, scolding him every time he tried to leave, and making sure he ate all of his food.

He didn’t dare ask what happened. He let that for the police investigators and the main doctor, Chenle wasn’t just his patient, there had been many doctors on his case.

Fast forward to a month later, Taeyong has grew fond of the man, Jaehyun, who came every night for Chenle, and he brought take out for Taeyong. And Taeyong has told him Chenle was getting better that night.

That was the night Jaehyun had asked him out. Taeyong gladly accepted.

 

Two years later, The pair had moved in together, in Taeyong’s studio apartment south of downtown Seoul, Chenle had been returned to Jaehyun and his friends, which Taeyong found out were his mafia members.

he found out a year into their relationship, Jaehyun was one of the lead member in the mafia, and Taeyong couldn’t stand it. He was on the verge of breaking up with him, tears streaming down as Jaehyun tried everything in his power to get him to stay.

he did.

Taeyong loved Jaehyun so much. And so did Jaehyun, he would do anything in the world for him, he would leave the mafia, but if he did he knew he and his boyfriend would be killed. Jaehyun had thought many times about letting him go for his own safety, because if anything were to happen to Taeyong, he would never forgive himself. 

But every night, at one in the morning, if he was lucky, Jaehyun would come home, new bruises, cuts, and scars every day.

Taeyong was always there to take care of him, tend to his injuries and wounds, 

but he couldn’t take it.

he thought of the pain he felt once he realized that little Chenle, 13 years old, had been shot at, exposed to this dangerous life. Jaehyun could always leave, but the thought that one day he would never show up again killed Taeyong everytime he saw his boyfriend.

Taeyong went to the kitchen, cooking up some kimchi at eleven thirty at night.

Cooking always seemed to clear his mind and let him relax, being out in the hectic hospital work field, and then stressing about his money and his boyfriend with a death wish. 

Suddenly, the Kdrama he had put on had ended and went back to the news station.

Taeyong hated the news.

always something bad, he couldn’t recall the last time there was anything enjoyable or even happy, 

Taeyong had to turn it off anytime he heard of someone being shot, killed or murdered.

he checked for two names and two names only, Jung Jaehyun and Zhong Chenle. Then he shut it off.

But today, 

today was different.

Taeyong looked up to see the bold, white headline words **“ 13 year old boy killed at shootout. suspects still on the loose. “**

_no._

_it can’t be._

Taryong listened intentively, listening for any name, any indication if the boy is who he thought it was. Then he heard the name. It wasn’t Chenle. 

Thank god. 

Taeyong suddenly felt his red well up again, Chenle wasn’t the boy, but he knew that the boy who had died was forced into that life. 

He had no choice

now he was dead.

Taeyong started crying, his sobs were silenced with the sound of thunder crashing outside of his and Jaehyun’s apartment. He knew that this was the life he chose, with his lover, Jaehyun. He could leave anytime he wanted, escaping. But Jaehyun couldn’t. He’d be stuck to his life to they day he died. 

Taeyong really couldn’t see his life without him. 

He had met some of his Mafia members in his crew, and Taeyong loved them all, he knew that they were all the same as him, stuck to this life. It was the great-grandson of the founder of the mafia who ran all of Seoul who he hated. 

Taeyong’s kimchi was still half-made, he didn’t even feel like eating or cooking anymore. All he wanted was to see his beloved boyfriend and have him tell him everything was ok. That he would be with him forever.

 

An hour later, he heard the keys jingling in the old wooden door, Taeyong sniffled and pulled his blanket up to wipe some of his tears, 

Jaehyun came in, looking distraught and exhausted as usual, but he took off his jacket and Taeyong saw everything, from his bruises to the dried blood on the back of his neck, 

“Baby, you should be sleeping. You look like you’ve been up a while.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, still taking in his boyfriend’s appearance, he fought back everything in his power to cry.

he did anyways, 

a single tear left from his right eye.

”Taeyong, baby, I love you so much. Everything’s ok. Are you alright?” 

Jaehyun immediately wrapped himself around Taeyong, pulling him in an tight brace, rubbing his back and kissing his ear.

”No.”

Taeyong barely whispered, Jaehyun pulled back to brush his thumb against his cheek and  gaze deep into the older boys eyes.

”Let it out. Tell me, Taeyong. You know I love you more than anything in this world.” 

Taeyong started crying even more as Jaehyun continued to hold him, 

“I look at the news everyday. I always look for your name. Or Chenle’s. And today it just was different, I thought what if today is the last day I would ever see you again? What if it’s the last day you’d ever see me again? I’m sorry Jaehyun, I know you’re gonna ask me to leave you and be happy without you but I can’t do that.” Taeyong kept rambling on,

“I love you too much to leave. Besides, Chenle needs me. If I left, who would he have snacks with every Thursday afternoon when I come to visit the crew? I’m the only normal part of his life he has.”

Jaehyun lightly smiled and brushed away Taeyong’s tears with his thumb, pressing their foreheads together.

”Taeyong, if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You know this. I’m just so glad you’ve stayed with me, you have made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life, but I want you to know you can leave. I’m not holding you here, to this life.”

”And here’s the thing, Jae, Chenle couldn’t even leave if he wanted to, he’s raised in this. He could be killed any day, just the thought of you when you were thirteen, you went through this too. And I can’t imagine it.”

Jaehyun sighed, taking in all of Taeyong’s words. 

“Baby. I know.”

he whispered, leaning against Taeyong’s body, kissing his neck and pulling his head up to meet his red, teary eyes.

Taeyong traced the scar on Jaehyun’s neck.

They just laid there for a while.

”Baby, Jae, what if I became the medic there? I would get time to check on Chenle and you, the members love me, Johnny’s the leader of your crew right? He’d accept me. Especially since Ten loves me.”

Jaehyun sighed

”No. There’s no way. You could get killed.”

”I could even by being associated with you.”

”Please just rest now, baby, We’ll talk in the morning, I really want your homemade breakfast.”

 Taeyong woke to feel no one next to him. This was usual for an everyday weekday. But jaehyun usually stayed later in the morning on the weekends, he wondered if maybe there was an emergency, Taeyong got up, stretching his limbs as he yawned looking in the mirror at his bloodshot eyes, he just decided to put his moisturizer on after splashing water in his face and leave his face free of any makeup or washed with special soap.

”Johnny- I- thank you so much. I’ll call you back later.”

Taeyong heard the familiar faint voice of his boyfriend, and he basically ran out of the shared bathroom into the kitchen where Jaehyun was ending his call.

”Sorry, babe, I wanted to surprise you and hav you sleep in.”

”Why were you calling Johnny?” 

Taeyong questioned, looking down at Jaehyuns burnt pancakes and what other selections of food he was preparing. He gave him points for effort, he never really had the time to become a chef.

”I wanted to wait until dinner or at least breakfast but, Johnny said you could come help out.”

”You wanted to wait to tell me this? It’s not that big of a deal, Jaehyun, but-“

”and,”

”and?”

”Johnny said we could take care of Chenle. He’s still under the mafia, but we could be his legal guardians. I know how much he means to you, and how bad you wanted to have a kid. A family.”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up and suddenly filled with tears again as he rushed to jump onto his boyfriend, wrapping his legs around his waist as Jaehyun held him.

”Are you serious? I mean he may not like our small apartment, but we can clear out the second room for him-“

”Oh, I forgot to add this, Ten was so happy about the situation that he was helping me look for larger apartments. I’ve had this planned for some time.” 

Taeyong stared at his boyfriend, still in shock, he had so many questions, like how his boyfriend even got the time to get all this sorted out, but right now, he just listened and felt all the love he could for his boyfriend.

“Jung Jaehyun, I love you so much. Our life may not be normal, but at least we can be somewhat of a family?”

”I love you too, Lee Taeyong. Everything will be ok. Always.” 

 Maybe they didn’t have the most normal relationship, or life in general. But the way Jaehyun assured him, made him believe anything was possible. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry it’s kinda short, I just wanted to write this mafia au :) hope you guys liked it.


End file.
